Tears Don't Fall
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Inuyasha ran off to see Kikyou again, Kagome sad and upset ran home. Songfic Tears Don't Fall and Love Seat
1. Chapter 1

1Inuyasha sat in the tree above Kagome. She hadn't been home in a few weeks and each day they were getting further and further away from the well. He knew she would need to go back soon, but for some reason he didn't turn the group around. He looked down at her. 'She looks to peaceful when she sleeps..' he thought. He finally decided to get a little bit of sleep, so with a sigh and a snort, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?  
_

Kagome was the first to wake up, She looked around at the campsite. Sango was next to Miroku, Inuyasha was up In the tree, Shippou was curled up next to her sleeping bag and Kirara was sleeping next to Sango.Inuyasha woke up at the sound of movement below him. He looked down to see Kagome packing up camp below him, he jumped down from the tree and he watched the smile light up on Kagome's face as he got closer to her. "Good Morning, Inuyasha" she said. He was about to say the same to her when he caught a sniff of something. Kikyou. 'No, You can't go to her.' his mind told him. 'But she's looking for me..' he argued back. 'You'll break Kagome, Don't do it.' it was the last thing his mind told him. If only he listened..

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
_

Kagome watched the features play out across Inuyasha's face. She knew. She knew he smelt her. He watched him run off in pursuit of_ her. _ She waited until he was out of range before bursting into tears. Sango looked up at the broken girl before her. Her sister, best friend, and companion. 'Ohhh, Inuyasha is gonna get it when he comes back. I'll take my hands to his head. No use using my weapons.' Kagome hugged her sister back. "Sango.. I think I'm gonna go home now.. I-I don't feel like seeing Inuyasha when he comes back.." she said, trying not to cry anymore than she already had.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
_

Inuyasha smelt the scent of tears in the air. 'Good going asshole, look what you did now. You made Kagome cry, going after Kikyou. You say you love her then you do this, Why?!' his mind screamed at him. He saw sight of Kikyou and stiffened. 'I'm not supposed to be here' he finally realized. He ran off back to Kagome, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

_The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?  
_

Kagome started out walking back to the well, but after thinking of all the times Inuyasha going after her reincarnation, she ended up running. As she ran, she picked up speed realizing that Inuyasha doesn't want anything more to do with her than a shard hunter. That he never loved her. Kagome looked around. 'Uh oh.. I'm lost..' she thought. She looked around for a sight of something familiar. Nope. She was lost.

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
_

Inuyasha ran back to camp. It didn't take long to find Sango, Miroku, and shippou. But.. Where was kagome? "Where's kagome.?" he questioned Sango. She was looking at the ground before he spoke. Now she had her gaze on him. She burned his very soul with her eyes. "She-went-home-because-you're-an-ass." she managed to say through clenched teeth. Before walking past him, she gave him a quick punch that left him a bit sore in the arm. He snarled before rushing off the way they came.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
_  
Kagome finally found her way back to the well and jumped in. She ran up to her room. Kagome's mom came into the room not long after she ran up. "Kagome, I want to talk to you." She said as she came closer to the bed her daughter was sprawled across, dried tears staining her cheeks. "Did Inuyasha go talk to Kikyou again?" she asked. Kagome nodded her pillow in her head. She didn't wanna look up at her mom, she felt weak and useless. Kagome's mom patted her head before leaving the room. She knew she would want some time alone. AS she left the room, she got up and looked around the room. It was all too normal, all to old. Kagome walked up the mirror that was on her dresser. She looked at her reflection. "Ugly." she stated and punched the mirror. Glass shattered all around her and into her hand and arm. She snaked her hand back from the pain of the glass entering her knuckles.

_This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping_

Inuyasha watched the scene unfold before him. Her mother come In the room to comfort her, Kagome just practically pushing her away. When she left, Kagome got up and broke that mirror thing she had in her room. He opened the window and crawled in, Kagome turned around. He could tell she had been crying, not just from the scent, but her eyes were puffy and her skin was blotchy. "Kagome... Why did you do that.." he asked her, trying to come closer to her. She backed away from him. "Because," she said bitterly, "I'm not as beautiful as the original. I was once told that, and now I realize it." He visibly flinched at her words. He told her that once.

_My world is over one more time  
Lets go  
Would she hear me if i called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
_

"Kagome.. I'm.. Sorry.." he said, he pulled her into him and hugged her. He could smell her blood on her hands and in the room. "You need to get that cleaned up, c'mon, let's take you to the bathroom." he said to her. She nodded numbly, feeling a little bit light headed from the loss of blood.

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
_

"So, Inuyasha, You talked to Kikyou?" he looked up at her, taking a break from digging out the glass from her hand. "No." he stated clearly. Had she just heard right? 'No no no, couldn't have.' "Did you say no Inuyasha?" "Yes, I said no, I didn't talk to her." "So you just kissed her then?" "I didn't go near her." "Oh.." she said, her cheeks slightly pink. "Well.. I'm glad." she said, he smelt the scent of unshed tears and looked into Kagome's eyes.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come...BACK DOWN! conscience calls  
_


	2. Chapter 2

1_My love's like an arm chair  
It's inclined to recline and sweep you off of your feet  
My structure is perfect_

_There's no flaw in design  
A decent buy for you_

"Kagome, be sure that you rest a little while okay?" Inuyasha said to Kagome, handing her a container of water. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, he seemed to be nicer since that whole mirror thing. Maybe he does care? "Kagome." Miroku whispered. When he got her attention, he wiggled his eye brows and smiled mischievously. "No!" Kagome shouted out, a slight blush adorning her features.

Kagome got out her supplies, handing Sango the shampoo and conditioner. "Go on ahead, and take Shippou with you. I'll be there after I set this stuff up." Kagome said, motioning to the half finished campsite. "Are you sure Kagome?" "Mhm" she said cheerfully, letting Sango leave with her adopted son. As she was finishing setting up camp, Inuyasha sat down beside her, waiting for her to talk first.

"I-Inuyasha..." and Kagome was silenced by a kiss. It wasn't a demanding kiss, it was a shy almost scared kiss. Kagome broke away first, turning her head and blushing. "O-h My.." Miroku said, dropping the firewood he gathered at his feet. When Kagome's blush went away, she quietly excused herself, going to the hot springs to talk to her friend about what just happened.

"And then he kissed me." Kagome said, dunking her head in the water to wash the soap out. "KAWWWIIIIIIII" a squeal was heard. '_I didn't know Sango could squeal_' Kagome thought while rising to the top of the water. "Did you like it? How was it? Was it rough? I imagine it was Soft." Sango said, asking so many questions Kagome thought he head was going to fly off. "It was soft." Kagome said, purposely avoiding the first question.

_There's no rest for a luxury  
There's no rest for me  
_

Inuyasha stayed in the tree, watching over the camp until sunrise, when it became morning, he helped the group pack up camp and helped Kagome with her bag, He could hear Miroku and Sango exchanging whispers from the back, mentally sighing, he decided to let Kagome carry her bag for the rest of the day, ceasing the whispers from the back of the group.

_Her eyes are watering  
I said we're better off this way  
Things change  
It's happening everyday  
_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, trying to gain the attention of the quietly sobbing woman sitting down before her. He decided to kneel down so he could get onto eye level with her. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I don't believe we could ever work out." he said slowly and quietly, trying not to upset her more. "It's because I look too much like Kikyou, isn't it?" she choked out, through clenched teeth.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said slowly, Kagome jerked her head up from looking at a spot on her skirt, her eyes bore into Inuyasha's. "Don't." She said coldly, brushing off his hands and walking away from the kneeling Inuyasha. "Damnit.." he whispered before getting up and following Kagome back to camp. Kagome sat down silently, letting Shippou crawl into her lap and fall asleep.

"Kagome?" Her friend Sango questioned. Kagome turned to her with vacant eyes, and gave her a hollow smile. Sango decided to dismiss it for now, her friend would probably tell her later. Inuyasha jumped down from his place in the tree and pull out tetsaiga, growling."What is it?" Miroku questioned. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha breathed, just before Sesshomaru came into view. "Hello, brother." Sesshomaru said, smirking.

_He'll come and take my place and show you things that I just couldn't face  
We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong.  
_

"So, Lady Kagome, tell me more about your inventions in your era." Sesshomaru said, resting his head against the back of a nearby tree. "Well...umm.." Kagome said, trying to think of something that could impress Sesshomaru. "We all are required to learn to read, We have these little machines that put moving pictures into boxes and we watch them for entertainment, we have these metal carriages that aren't pulled by horses, and we drive them around..." Kagome said, deciding that was enough inventions for one day. "You must take me to this time of yours one day, Lady Kagome, I wish to know more about these inventions and what they are used for." he said, smirking at her, pushing himself off the tree and beside her, walking her back to camp.

"Kagome!" Sango called from behind them. Sango caught up with them, taking a place beside Kagome on her right, since Sesshomaru was on her left. Sango noticed the slight happiness in her friend whenever she was around Sesshomaru. She hoped to see little Sesshomaru's running around soon, but she doubted it would be _that_ soon.

_Now that I'm used up and my arms start to fade  
You can pay to upgrade or you can replace me  
Finalize my demise  
A new surprise for you_

As they returned to camp, Inuyasha was scowling at something in the distance. Kagome just supposed he was actually thinking about something for once. "Miss Kagome!" Rin shouted as she latched onto Kagome's leg. Kagome smiled down at her. Sesshomaru looked at the two 'such a good choice' he said to himself, Secretly smiling.

_  
There's no rest for a luxury  
There's no rest for me_

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, quiet enough so Kagome wouldn't waken. She had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inuyasha looked towards his brother with a saddened expression but quickly replaced it with a scowl. "Sleep. I will watch for the group." Sesshomaru commanded softly. Inuyasha grumbled some inaudible words before snuggling up against the tree and closing his eyes.

_Don't tell me the worst is over now  
Don't tell me what I can see with my eyes  
Don't tell me the worst is over now  
Bend my will again then mend it straight_

"S-Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed as she fired off another arrow in Kagura's direction, looking over her shoulder, she noticed Sesshomaru fighting Naraku with Inuyasha. As soon as Kagome purified the wind sorceress, Kikyou emerged from behind her, face vacant of emotions. She looked down at Kagura's remains. Kagome waited for Kikyou to aim her arrow in her direction.

As Kikyou loaded her arrow into the bow, Kagome did the same. Kikyou look passed Kagome, straight at Naraku. As Kikyou shot off her arrow, it flew by Kagome's ear, striking her cheek and cutting it, barely. Kagome watched as the arrow stuck Naraku's heart. As she turned back to thank the dead miko, she was gone, ash left in the summer breeze.

As Naraku's body dissipated, they turned to see a slightly battle worn Kagome. "Kikyou." Inuyasha breathed before looking into the sky, smiling. Kagome walked towards the ashes of Naraku and picked up the dark black ball of the Shikon Tama, she cupped it in her hands, taking the rest of the jewel pieces she had around her neck, she held it them her chest, closing her eyes. As she did, a light pink glow erupted from her hands. Kagome opened her eyes and held out the jewel. She smiled towards Sesshomaru who nodded in return.

_  
Her eyes are watering  
I said we're better off this way  
Things change  
It's happening everyday  
He'll come and take my place and show you things that I just couldn't face  
We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong._

"We did it." she said, eyes tearing from the joy. "That we did Lady Kagome." Miroku said, taking off the cloth on his hand, leaving his hand open for her to look. "We really did it." Sango said, cheering. Inuyasha smiled at all his friends, he was so unbelievably happy for them.

Shippou, Rin, and Jaken came out from the trees, looking at the ashes of the half demon. Rin and Shippou ran to Kagome, latching themselves onto her legs. "You were awesome!" they both said in unison as they hugged her legs more. Kagome reached down and pulled them both into a hug, after she let them go, they went over to Naraku's ashes again, and in it's place... was a single red rose.

"You were great" Kagome said as she walked up to Sesshomaru, leaning on his shoulder, he responded in turn by wrapping his hand around her, pulling her closer to his body. "As were you." he said as he leaned in and Kissed her lips. Kagome giggled and leaned into the kiss. After they broke apart, Sesshomaru chose to speak "I thought I was going to loose you.." he said reluctantly. "As was I." she said, full of remorse.

_And maybe I'll regret you  
And maybe I'll regret you  
And maybe I'll regret you  
It's all in my mind  
It's all in my mind  
_

Inuyasha watched the two as they conversed, briefly kissing before talking again. Inuyasha smiled at the pair. Although he regretted losing her, he knew he was the one that pushed her away. And that Sesshomaru made her happy, as she once was. He couldn't be selfish and take that away from them.

"Alright you guys... Let's go home." Inuyasha said, walking up to them all. Miroku and Sango were sitting in the grass next the lone rose, talking about their future. Inuyasha looked up at the sky once more before walking back after his friends. His friends. Inuyasha thought over that one word, how it made him feel so warm, so... needed. Although Kagome didn't need him emotionally, he could still protect her.

_And maybe I'll regret you  
And maybe I'll regret you  
And maybe I'll regret you  
It's all in my mind  
It's all in my mind  
_


End file.
